The Lantern of Hope 2 - A Galaxy in Peril
by CaptainJack567
Summary: A few months after the first story, Miley and Lilly are enjoying their time as a couple. But with the looming threat of Parallax coming closer, John believes that Miley should still be training. Throw in another threat of Luanne, Mikayla, and Rico gunning for both Miley and Lilly, and you get a lot of trouble for our favorite heroines.
1. Three's a Crowd

**LADIES AND GENTLEMEN**_**. **_**Welcome to the newest installment in the Blue Lantern saga. Here's the long anticipated sequel to **_**Miley Stewart; The Lantern of Hope**_**. This is **_**The Lantern of Hope 2: A Galaxy in Peril. **_**Just the title alone makes it sound great, huh? So, I hope you enjoy the first chapter.**

**CHAPTER 1 **

**Three's A Crowd**

Rico flew into space, singing a merry little tune in a tone deaf voice.

_I got sunshine, on a cloudy day_

_When it's cold outside, I got the month of May_

_Well, I guess you say, what can make me feel this way?_

_My girl, my girl, my girl_

_Talking about my girl_

_My girl_

Smiling, Rico's ring began to beep, indicating that fellow lantern's were near. In the distance, he could see the blue and violet cage that Luanne and Mikayla were trapped in. Rico grinned and flew forward. Inside, Mikayla and Luanne weren't happy.

"Bravo, Luanne. With your 'brilliant' idea of letting Miley heal herself and go at her when she's at her most powerful, now we're trapped in a cage of hope and love. If we had gone with my plan, and destroyed her when she was at her weakest, we wouldn't be in this mess," Mikayla snapped. Luanne growled and got right in Mikayla's face.

"Listen, you moose-calling pop star, I didn't destroy her because my mentor ordered me not to. Sinestro never gives orders without thinking. He's got a plan for her and if this is part of it, then I'm going to do exactly as he says and I suggest you do the same. Capiche?" Mikayla glared at the Sinestro Corps member, thinking of a snappy comeback and ending up with none. Flying at the bars of the cage, Mikayla tried with all her might to break them. Luanne sighed.

"Save your breath, those bars won't budge. Trust me, I've tried," she said. Suddenly, a chuckle came from the outside of the cage.

"Well, this has been an enlightening conversation, Luanne, but I think it's time to get you girls out of there," Rico said. Luanne and Mikayla turned to see Rico floating in front of the cage, in an Orange Lantern uniform and wielding an Orange Lantern ring. Luanne and Mikayla gasped, not knowing what to say. Rico grinned, a smug, know-it-all look on his face. Pointing his ring at the cage, a beam came out and destroyed it. Luanne and Mikayla were stunned, as Rico smiled. Shaking the confusion away, Mikayla hovered up to Rico.

"I must say Rico, this is really a surprise," she said. The pint sized ego maniac grinned.

"It was meant to be, Mikayla. You both were taken out of action too early, and my new mentor has a proposition for both of yours. He knows that both of you want Miley destroyed so that she can't fight Parallax, but what if instead, you didn't destroy her, you just beat her to a bloody pulp so that when Parallax comes back, he can absorb her essence easily," he said. Mikayla remained silent, but Luanne hovered up to him and clapped him on the shoulder, grinning.

"Well, I don't know about Laira, but Sinestro accepts your mentor's proposition," she said. Rico grinned, as Mikayla hovered up. Glaring from behind her mask, she pointed at Rico.

"If I find out this is a trick, they're going to have a hard time identifying your corpse is a corpse," she said. Rico nodded and, without a word, flew back to Earth, as Luanne and Mikayla followed.

**~o0o~**

Back on Earth, Miley was planning a big surprise for her girlfriend. Lilly had gone to a skateboard expo in San Francisco, and wouldn't be back until later on that evening, which gave Miley plenty of time to prepare. She wasn't going to do anything special, just a nice dinner for two and watch a few movies, cuddling on the couch. Miley put a bowl of snacks on the coffee table and a few glasses of iced tea, then made a spaghetti dinner for her and Lilly. She then put on some romantic music and waited for Lilly to come home. A few hours passed and the headlights of a car pulled up in the driveway of the Stewart's home. Someone could be heard coming up the front porch stair. The door opened and Lilly stepped inside. Looking around at the setup of the house, she smiled.

"Miley?!" she called. Miley came out, wearing a pair of light blue flannel pajamas and holding Lilly's favorite flowers, a pair of white lily's. Lilly couldn't take her eyes off of Miley, who looked even more beautiful than Lilly had ever seen. Giving a seductive little smile, Miley beckoned Lilly over to her. Quick as a wink, Lilly launched at her girlfriend, kissing her with as much force as she could muster. When they'd finished, Miley smiled. Lilly could see the food on the table and smiled. Miley nodded. They silently ate at the table, never taking their eyes off of the other. Soon, they were on the couch, cuddling and watching their favorite movie. Lilly had been making small circles around Miley's back, and she groaned, her eyes closed in pleasure. Without a word, she motioned to the only button that kept her pajama shirt fastened to her. Lilly gasped. Miley leaned up and started nibbling on Lilly's ear, causing her girlfriend to let out a throaty moan. Before any words could be said between the two, Lilly pulled Miley upstairs, wanting to take advantage of her girlfriend's teasing.

**~o0o~**

Meanwhile, the villains headed back to the hideout that Luanne and Mikayla had used. Glancing around at the rundown little apartment, Rico smiled.

"It's not much, but we've got running water, cable TV, the plumbing works and there are three bedrooms," Mikayla said. Rico sat down on the worn couch and got a feel for it. However, there was one point of the story that Luanne couldn't wrap her head around.

"I still don't get it. Larfleeze duplicated his ring and sent it to you? Why would he do that? Larfleeze doesn't share his ring with anyone," she said. Rico grinned.

"Well, he found out that my greed equally matched his," he said. Luanne sighed, but decided to drop the subject. Giving his usual smirk, Rico asked,

"So what's the plan, boss?" Luanne sat down on the couch, pondering to herself. She knew that with Rico in the group, it would hinder Miley and Lilly, but it wouldn't stop them. She had to think of something else, something that would hammer the nail in the coffin, something that would drain both Miley and Lilly to the point of them being easily devoured by Parallax. She kept pondering, then smiled. An idea had finally crossed her mind.

"I know what we need to do," Luanne said. Mikayla and Rico leaned in, eager to hear.

"They say that 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned,' and Miley still thinks we're trapped in the cage in space. I'll wait until Miley leaves for a while, then pull off one of my oldest tricks. Make Lilly believe I'm Miley, then turn them against each other," she said. Mikayla sighed.

"Do you honestly think that Lilly will think you're Miley?" she asked. Luanne frowned, then cleared her throat and said, in her Miley voice,

"Oh, Lilly-Bear, I love you so much. Don't ever leave me. Please?" Rico grinned.

"That's perfect. That dumb blonde won't be able to tell the difference," he said. But Mikayla wasn't so sure.

**~o0o~**

Meanwhile, back at the Stewart house, Miley and Lilly were tangled in a mess of sheets. After hours of passionate love-making, they finally collapsed in a sweaty mass of sheets and entwined body parts. Miley's legs were wrapped around Lilly's, and their hands were clasped together. Lilly's head rested in Miley's neck, and Miley would occasionally kiss the top of Lilly's head. Neither of them said a word, they just stayed their in blissful silence. After what seemed like an eternity of silence, Lilly opened her mouth.

"Wow. That was amazing," she said. Miley giggled. Stretching and yawning, Lilly got up out of the bed and went to find her clothes. Miley leaned back in the bed, giving her a look.

"Ahem. Who said you could leave this bed, young lady?" Miley asked. Lilly smiled and shook her head, putting on her bra and underwear. Without warning, Miley got up out of the bed, the sheets going with her. Lilly grinned.

"Miley, stay away from me," she said, as Miley went running after her all around the room. Soon though, Lilly collapsed on the bed, and Miley followed. Holding Lilly's arms up in place and kissing her hard on the mouth, Miley used her other hand to try and unclasp Lilly's bra.

"Mmm. Baby, we, ungh , we really need to get up. We spent hours doing this, we need to get up at sometime,"she said. Miley took her hand off of the clasp on Lilly's bra and pulled away, smiling.

"How about we go to the beach, Lilly-Bear. Then I can ogle you in your bikini," she said. Lilly gulped as Miley ran into the bathroom, quickly snatching up her bathing suit. Lilly followed and did the same, putting on her bathing suit and then putting clothes on over that. Once Miley came out, Lilly ran out the door, giggling. Miley grinned. As she was about to leave, she saw her ring on the desk. She thought she should take it at first, but then she shook her head. What could possibly go wrong?

**Oh, Miley, you're really going to regret that decision. Hope you enjoyed. Any suggestions on what the next chapter should be about, don't be afraid to review. Thanks everyone. Hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Enter the Assassin

**Chapter 2. Been a while. We get an appearance from another DC hero and a world famous assassin. Here we go.**

**Chapter 2**

**Enter the Assassin**

"Explain to me again how this plan will work?" Mikayla asked. Luanne grinned.

"We wait for Miley to leave Lilly's side. Once she does, you two knock her out and I take her place, pretending to be her. Once Lilly's convinced I'm Miley, it'll be only a matter of time before we turn them against each other," she said. Rico nodded, understanding completely, but Mikayla was a little skeptical, she just wouldn't admit it. Finding Miley and Lilly was easy, it would be waiting for Miley to leave that would be the hard part. Waiting behind Rico's Surf Shack, the three villains watched the young couple silently. They could see Lilly and Miley reading on their towel, Lilly giggling non stop from Miley's sneaky tickling of her ankles. Miley smiled, and stood up, wiping the sand off her shorts.

"I'm going to go get us some drinks, Lilly-Bear," she said. The villains ducked behind the shack, preparing to put the plan into action. As Miley sat at one of the stools in front of the shack, Luanne came behind her and knocked her out. Pulling her unconscious form behind their hiding place, Luanne prepared to fool Lilly. Wearing the exact same clothes as her cousin, the Sinestro Corps member removed her glasses and grabbed two bottles of water from Rico. Emerging from behind the shack, she walked back to a sunbathing Lilly. The blonde turned to find her 'girlfriend' back with the drinks, and she smiled.

"Thanks, sweetie," she said, taking one of the waters. Luanne nodded and sat on the towel. As the sun began to set, Luanne gingerly snaked her arm around Lilly's shoulder. The blonde sighed, smiling contentedly and leaned into the brunette's form. Luanne grinned. Things were going exactly as planned. Unexpectedly, however, Lilly began to lean towards the brunette, her lips puckered. Thinking fast, Luanne closed the distance between them, kissing Lilly with as much passion as she could get. The blonde pulled back and smiled.

"Baby, there's something I need to ask you, and be honest with me," she said. Luanne nodded.

"Anything, Lilly-Bear," she answered, using her 'Miley' accent. Lilly smiled and leaned in, looking like she was about to kiss her again. Then, her smile fell and she grabbed the brunette by the throat.

"Where. Is. MILEY!?" she screamed, holding the brunette up. Luanne gasped.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, trying to continue the plan. But Lilly wasn't having it.

"Oh, don't play dumb, Luanne. I know it's you. Where's Miley? What have you done with her?!" she yelled. Luanne grinned, becoming herself again.

"Gotta say, I underestimated you, Lilly. You were smarter than I gave you credit for," she said. Lilly glared and pulled the villainess down to eye level.

"Unless you want me to show you what my new ring can do, you'll tell me where she is!" she said. Luanne sighed. Turning towards the shack, she called to her companions.

"Okay, ya'll. Game's over. Lilly's just too smart for us. Come on out and give her Miley," she said. Rico and Mikayla emerged from behind the shack, an unconscious Miley in their clutches. Letting Luanne go, Lilly glared at the two.

"Let. Her. Go!" she said. Rico and Mikayla grinned, as Luanne came from behind Lilly and dug a yellow dagger into her side. Wailing in pain, Lilly fell to the ground. Luanne grinned and stepped over the blonde.

"See ya around, Lilly. Hope you enjoy the new ring," she said, cackling in triumph. But then a strange circumstance occurred. Deep in the vast reaches of space, on the planet of Odym, Ganthet and Sayd sensed that their torch bearer was in danger. Discovering the location of her ring, they used their power to control it and will it to Miley's finger. As the ring came in contact with her, a blinding flash of blue light illuminated all on the beach. When the light faded, there stood Miley, awake, in uniform and very angry. Luanne glared. Switching to her uniform, she blasted into the sky, with Mikayla and Rico following. Willing a lasso to appear, Miley roped the villains and sent them hurtling into the stratosphere. She then turned her attention to Lilly. Picking her wounded girlfriend up, she cradled her in her arms and flew away. Falling asleep as they flew, Lilly wrapped her arms around Miley. She smiled and kissed Lilly's forehead, looking to the sky and silently thanking Ganthet and Sayd. When the two returned home, Miley dressed Lilly's wound. While ugly, it was simply a flesh wound, which made care very easy. Tucking Lilly into bed, and climbing in herself, Miley fell asleep, wanting the horrible day to end and make for a new one, where she could keep her love safe and defend Malibu as well. But, before she closed her eyes, she made a vow.

"Rest assured, Luanne. If you or your companions ever cross me or Lilly again, we are not going to be merciful." She then closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

**~o0o~**

In a different part of Malibu, a red sports car sped down one of the roads. Behind the wheel was a man wearing a ski mask, with two others in the back of the car. They were obviously running from something, but it wasn't clear what yet. Suddenly, a red and yellow blur sped down the same road, pursuing the sports car. The blur kept gaining speed until it was side by side with the car, then, using the momentum of their speed combined with their strength, they grabbed the back end of the car and made it skid to a halt. The crooks jumped out of the car, guns drawn, but before any of them could fire, the blur knocked them all out. Stopping for an instant, the blur finally took shape. The blur had a stream lined figure, like the body of a runner, and was dressed in a red track suit with yellow boots. They also had a white circle with a yellow lightning bolt emblazoned on their chest, with yellow lightning bolts adorning their wrists and waist. A red hood covered their face and two yellow lightning bolts were placed in the position of the ears. A cocky grin completed this strange package, and everyone knew who the blur was. The Fastest Man Who Ever Lived, the Scarlet Speedster, simply known as the Flash. The crooks groaned as Flash wiped his hands.

"Well, that takes care of that," he said to himself, leaving the crooks for the police. He turned to leave when a voice called him.

"Wally? What are you doing here?" Flash turned and smiled when he saw the voice had come from his friend and fellow Justice League Member, John Stewart.Walking up to his friend, Flash smirked.

"John! I didn't expect to see you here," he said. John nodded.

"I'm here at the request of a friend. A young girl here was given a power ring. I'm training her how to use it," he said, not giving Flash Miley's name. Flash nodded.

"Playing teacher, huh? Never thought I'd see the day. Say, you hear anything from the Watchtower? Ol' Bats has been a bit too silent lately," he said. John shook his head.

"So far, no threats to the universe have surfaced, and I'm sure J'onn's keeping a close eye on things, and I wouldn't worry about Batman. He's always been a loner and kept to himself. When he wants our attention, he'll be able to get it," he said. Flash smiled. After shaking John's hand, Flash sped off, a red and yellow blur the only visible indication. John sighed and started back to the Stewart's beach house. Miley had some more training to do.

**~o0o~**

Jackson was on the couch, watching _Raiders of the Lost Ark_, when there came a knock at the door. Pausing the movie, he went to answer it. Standing on the front porch was John. Jackson greeted him and welcomed him inside. The marine accepted and sat in the kitchen, as Jackson went to go get Miley. A few minutes later, the brunette emerged. John smiled.

"Rough night?" he asked. Miley yawned, still not recovered from her sleep.

"You have no idea," she said, without a hint of sarcasm in her voice. John then became serious.

"What happened?" he asked, concerned. Miley sighed and began to recount what had happened the previous day. Hearing herself say the words, 'Luanne tried to turn Lilly against me' made Miley physically sick. John frowned.

"Are you sure that they're gone?" he asked. Miley laid her head down on the table in exasperation.

"At this point, I don't how many times they've come back, I don't think they'll be gone for long," she said. John nodded.

"I can guard you both, if you want. I doubt they'd try and attack you two if they knew I was here," he said. Miley nodded.

"I think that'd be good," she said, yawning. John nodded.

"Go get some more rest. We'll skip the training today," he said, smiling. Miley nodded, sleepily walking up the stairs. As she went, John became worried. It was only a matter of time before Luanne and her companions did something very drastic.

**~o0o~**

Back at the hideout, Luanne and Mikayla were in a heated argument.

"Admit it!" the Red Lantern growled. Luanne groaned.

"Okay, so the plan didn't exactly work to specifications," she said, until Mikayla interjected.

"The plan was a disaster. Lilly instantly knew that you weren't Miley. Now both of them are going to be on their guard twenty four/seven. We'll never be able to get within even a few yards of either of them, without them seeing us coming!" The argument paused when a knock at the door was heard.

"That's weird. No one but us knows where this place is," Luanne said. Manifesting a sword, Mikayla gingerly approached the door. Opening it quickly so as to stay on the defensive, she held her sword up. Yet no one was present in the hall. Then she noticed the box. A crude cardboard box stood in front of their door, with no stamp or postage sign in sight. Picking it up, Mikayla closed the door and dismissed her sword. She put the box down in front of her two companions and all three ripped it open. Inside was a handwritten letter and a map with a circled set of directions, there was also an unopened sack of money. Not a large sack, but Rico could tell there was a hefty sum inside. Picking up the letter, Luanne read it aloud.

"Greetings children, I have heard about the problem you all are facing. Who I am is not important, what is important is that I have the skills to help you. But, you must follow my instructions exactly to the letter. If you wish to decline, rip up this note. If not, listen carefully. First, the map enclosed in the parcel has the directions to someone who can give you great assistance. The money is to be given to this person, not used for yourselves. I have already informed this person of you three and he will be expecting you. Follow the instructions that this person gives you and then wait. They are the best at the job they do, I can guarantee that. Should something happen to cause this person to fail, a small restitution will be given to you all. Follow these instructions and I promise you, your mission will be successful. L.L." Before any questions could be asked, Luanne reviewed the location of the mystery person.

"Well, ain't this convenient. He's in San Francisco," she said, grinning. However, Mikayla halted the joy.

"Hold on a minute. How do we know that we aren't being set up? What if the map takes us to a dead end and we're snuffed in the middle of nowhere?" she asked. Rico chimed in.

"Because it's right in the heart of the city," he said. With no other objections, Mikayla agreed to visit the location, still not being able to shake the bad feeling in the back of her neck.

**~o0o~**

Back at the Stewart homestead, John, Oliver and Jackson were on constant watch. Never letting their guard down, one of them was upstairs guarding the girls and the other two were guarding the first floor. Suddenly, a telepathic call was sent to John.

** "John Stewart, we thank you for your efforts of guarding Destiny and Lillian, but we feel that an even greater threat will reveal itself**. _**The evil Lanterns will become the least of your worries. Soon, the one eyed man will attack. You must do everything to stop him.**_ John gasped once Ganthet and Sayd had finished. He knew who the one eyed man was, the League had fought him many times. If he was coming, John would need to double the security in the house.

**~o0o~**

Flying high over the north of San Francisco, the villains approached their destination. In Starling City, a province in San Francisco, a large building with many windows was their desired destination, and so they flew low, preparing to land. Reaching the door, they were surprised to find it unlocked. They were even more surprised to find the lower half deserted and a note taped to the stair well.

_Proceed to the top floor. The door is unlocked._ The note wasn't signed, and Luanne was starting to think that Mikayla may have been right. But, nevertheless, they headed up. Reaching the top floor, they came across a single room and, pulling the door open, proceeded inside. The room was very dark, and was also very large, which didn't bode well for the cautious teens. Luanne made a brave move and was the first to speak.

"Hello?!" she called. Silence followed, then, behind a desk in the front of the room, a figure turned in a swivel chair. The figure was veiled in shadow, and so the teens only heard his voice, as the figure was clearly male.

"So, you're the ones the big man told me about?" the figure asked, an obvious scoff to his voice and a slight rasp as well. Luanne approached, the money in hand.

"We were told you could help us with our problem," Luanne said. The figure nodded slowly.

"I can, it just depends on how much you can pay," he said. Placing the money sack on the desk, Luanne stepped away.

"Is that enough?" she asked, as the figure grabbed the sack and inspected the value. Then, throwing the open money sack back on the desk, the figure leaned back in the chair.

"I'm at your service, kids," he said, a slight purr to his voice. Then he held out his black tactical gloved hand.

"Who's the target?" he asked. Mikayla reached into her pocket and pulled out a picture of Miley, then handed it to the figure.

"Her name's Miley Stewart. She lives in Malibu with her father and her brother, has a girlfriend named Lilly Truscott, and has been a constant pain in the side of our masters," she said. The figure noticed that Miley and Luanne were identical, but he didn't mention it. Putting the picture on the desk, the figure leaned forward.

"The big man told me that you three are special. Special how?" he asked. Simultaneously, all three held up their fists, displaying their rings.

"You three are Lanterns?" he asked, seeming calm. Luanne nodded.

"Good one's or bad one's?" the figure asked. Mikayla smirked.

"Bad one's," she said. The figure nodded.

"You've got yourselves an assassin," he said, getting up from the chair and walking to a shelf to the right of the room. Strapping various firearms to his side, the three of them still couldn't see his face. He grabbed a katana sword and strapped it to his back, then slung a bandolier over his shoulder, with three grenades and a few shotgun shells strapped to the front of it. The three of them could see that he was dressed in what looked like black tactical armor with some orange buckles. On closer inspection, some of the armor was revealed to be a very dark blue. Luanne decided to be the one to ask the question that was nagging at all of them.

"Um, if you don't mind, we were wondering if we could know your name, just so that if we need to contact you again, it'll be easier," she said. Finishing arming himself, the figure turned around, his face finally revealed to the three. It was a graveled face, that looked hard and worn with age. He had a small brown beard adorning his mouth, with some hints of grey peeking through. His short hair was spiked out and was also brown with some hints of grey. The one feature that stuck out to all three of them was the black eye patch adorning his right eye. The three teens remained silent as the newly revealed assassin looked them over.

"My name's Slade Wilson, but most people call me..Deathstroke," he said, finally putting on a metal helmet that was black with no eye hole on the right side and on the left side, dark orange with a black eye hole. On both sides were three small oval holes where the mouth would be and two tassels hung down from the top of the back that were orange and black. The teens wouldn't admit it, but Slade looked very opposing wearing his full ensemble. But inside, Luanne was smiling.

_ Miley, prepare to meet Deathstroke_.

**Well, things are looking bad. Stay tuned. Also, if anyone is wondering what rendition of Deathstroke this is, it's my favorite one. It's the one from **_**Arrow**_**. Again, stay tuned.**


	3. Enter Green Arrow

**Chapter 3. I know that the updates have been inconsistent, but I've been very busy. I haven't abandoned this story though. In fact, after the next chapter, I've got a surprise planned for you all. Here we go!**

At the Stewart home, John Stewart began pacing, his phone to his ear. The phone rang, then a cocky and smooth voice answered.

"Oliver Queen," the voice said. John smiled.

"Ollie, it's John Stewart," he said. In his office in San Francisco, Oliver Queen smiled.

"John! Well, this is a surprise. There are two members of the League that I never think I'll get calls from, you and Batman. Now, it's just Batman. So, what do you need?" he asked. John sighed.

"One of my old military friends knows a girl that got a power ring. I'm training her, but I just got word that Deathstroke is targeting her. If I could get your help in this, I'd appreciate it so much," he said. No answer came for a few seconds from the other end, then Ollie said,

"Where does she live?" John smiled.

"I'll text you her address. I don't know when Slade will get here, but I'll need you sooner rather than later," he said. Ollie agreed and hung up. Placing his phone back in his pocket, he went to tell the situation to Oliver and Jackson. He needed to explain the situation a few times as Jackson and Oliver were in disbelief that Luanne and the others had hired an _assassin_ to take out Miley. Once the point was across, the two boys agreed to guard Miley's door until he gave the signal. Now, he just needed to wait until Ollie arrived.

**~o0o~**

A jet black motorcycle sped down Pacific Coast Highway, the rider approaching his desired destination. Slade Wilson frowned.

_What's the big man planning on doing with this Miley girl? I know he expressly asked me to bring her to him alive, but I'm not sure that those employers who hired me are going to be okay with that. But, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. _Accelerating the speed on his motorcycle, Slade rode down the exit. Pulling out his walkie talkie, he decided to contact his true employer.

"This is Slade. Could you give me an idea of what you want to happen to Miley?" he asked. The voice on the other end spoke with sophistication.

"I want her captured and incapacitated, not killed. I know that contradicts what the children told you." Slade frowned but agreed.

"Understood. I'll capture her and bring her to the rendezvous point," he said. Shutting off the walkie talkie, he twisted the throttle and sped down the exit to Malibu.

**~o0o~**

Meanwhile, at the Stewart's house, a black sports car pulled into the driveway. John went running out, smiling as a man in a black three piece suit stepped out of the car. He had shoulder length blonde hair, a small, well trimmed beard and black sunglasses. He smiled as John came up, grabbing his arm and pulling in for a hug.

"Ollie. Good to see you," John said, pulling away from his friend. Ollie nodded and opened up the trunk of the car, pulling out his Green Arrow costume, bow and quiver full of arrows. He smiled as John raised his eyebrow.

"What? You told me that Slade was gunning for this girl, so I figured it was best to be prepared," he said. John chuckled and headed back inside the beach house. Oliver and Jackson greeted Ollie, saying that Miley and Lilly were still asleep. He nodded and set up shop. The boys smiled. They had two Justice Leaguers in their house. Things seemed to be looking up.

**~o0o~**

Night fell and the Justice Leaguers kept a constant vigil. Nothing stirred, there was no sound anywhere. Little did they know that Deathstroke was watching a few miles away. He frowned under his mask. There was no way he'd be able to get to Miley's bedroom with the Green Arrow and Green Lantern watching, so he decided to try a different approach. He noticed a large hedge over to the side of the house, which was completely obscured from the views of the heroes. He saw that he could get in to the bed room from a tree at the end of the hedge. Jumping off the perch he was on, he silently pulled out his katana and slipped in and out of the shadows. After making sure that the two Justice Leaguers couldn't see him, he hopped onto the hedge and sidled across, sheathing his katana. Pulling out his grapple hook, he threw it around the branch and swung from it onto Miley's terrace. Looking into the dark room, he saw two forms in the bed. Sneaking quietly into the room, he got a good look at Miley. Inside his mask, his eye brow raised. She didn't look like a threat to him, but he wasn't going to question direct orders. Watching as Miley let go of the blonde girl in the bed, Deathstroke snuck over to the side of bed where Miley was and very quickly placed a hand over her mouth. Her eyes shot open, and Deathstroke put one finger to the mouth holes on his mask. That's when he noticed that Miley was wearing her ring. A wave of blue energy sent Deathstroke careening backwards, back onto the terrace. Miley leapt from the bed and transformed into her uniform. Very quickly drawing his katana, Deathstroke got into a defensive position. The noise not only woke up Lilly, but also alerted John and Ollie, who burst into the room, Ollie with an arrow strung in his bow and John in his uniform. Deathstroke's eye narrowed. The three heroes waited for him to make the wrong move, but being an expert assassin, he had many ways of escaping tough situations. Throwing a smoke pellet down, shrouding the room in smoke, Deathstroke vanished. John and Ollie ran out of the room and jumped off the terrace, thinking that the mercenary had fled outside, but in reality, he was hanging from the ceiling, directly above Miley. In one move, he landed behind the brunette and prepared to incapacitate her, but Miley whirled around and went to land a punch to Deathstroke's mask. The mercenary grabbed Miley's incoming fist and, after successfully overpowering her, landed an axe chop to the side of her neck, knocking her out instantly. Pulling out his grapple gun and launching up, Miley's ring slid off her finger and landed on the bedroom floor. Lilly was shocked. Launching out of bed, she called to John and Ollie.

"Guys! Come quick! The assassin has Miley!" In an instant, John and Ollie were following the retreating Deathstroke. Sending energy blasts and arrows at him, they watched as Deathstroke flipped off the house and landed on a motorcycle, Miley still unconscious on his shoulder. The motorcycle roared to life and sped down the road, Deathstroke at the wheel and Miley strapped to the back. John and Ollie sighed, ashamed.

"Well, that didn't go as planned," Ollie said. John frowned, nodding in agreement. The thing he was asking now was who had hired Deathstroke to kidnap Miley?

**~o0o~**

Meanwhile, in the villains hideout, Luanne and her companions received confirmation that Deathstroke had successfully captured Miley. Luanne grinned. She'd had confidence in Deathstroke from the very beginning. It'd only be a matter of time before they got Lilly too. Her ring began to beep, and the Sinestro Corps member answered the communication.

"Luanne here," she said. The voice on the other end was stern and biting.

"What were you thinking, Luanne?! Giving a renegade assassin the task of taking the Blue Lantern, an honor that should have been yours and yours alone!" Sinestro snapped. Luanne cringed. She could tell by the tone of his voice that her mentor wasn't in the best mood.

"Master, we hired Deathstroke to capture Miley and weaken her, so me and the others could get her ready to be devoured by Parallax! I never told Deathstroke to kill her, honest!" she said. Sinestro sighed.

"Alright, as long as you get the Blue Lantern back in one piece, for Parallax to successfully devour her, you are forgiven. I will check up on you again," he said, then the communication ended. Luanne frowned. She glanced at their crooked clock and saw that the confirmation Deathstroke was supposed to send that said he was outside waiting, was late. Luanne sighed. She needed to figure out what was happening, and if the plan had been different from the start.

**~o0o~**

Back at the Stewart's beach house, Ollie, John, Oliver, Jackson and Lilly were trying to determine who had given Luanne and the others enough money to hire Deathstroke. Lilly was able to figure out that Luanne couldn't have hired him without help, which they all agreed on. Then, John had a thought. Deathstroke's minimum payment, usually, is about 5 grand, and he could think of only one man who had enough money to just give away a sum of 5 grand, and still be insanely rich. He frowned.

"I think I know who gave that money to Luanne," John said. The others turned, their attention now on the Green Lantern.

"There's only one man rich enough to just give 5 grand to a bunch of teenagers and not have it affect him," he said. Ollie frowned. He knew exactly who John was talking about.

"Lex Luthor," he said. John nodded. Before any other words could be said, Ollie pulled the hood up on his costume, slung his quiver onto his back, and ran out to his car, knowing exactly where Lex was. John quickly transformed into his uniform, and then turned back to the teens.

"You three stay here. If Deathstroke decides to turn things hostile, we don't want you getting hurt. We'll get Miley back, I promise," he said. Then, he shot up into the air, a trail of green light following him. Lilly frowned. She didn't know what Lex wanted with Miley, but she was hoping that he didn't do anything to hurt her, or he was going to be on the receiving end of her ring.

**Dun, dun, dun! Next chapter, we get the appearance of Lex Luthor, whose evil plan is revealed. (Laughs evilly) Heh, um, stay tuned.**


	4. A Suite Little Twist

**New chapter, and a bit of a veer from the actual storyline. I'm writing this for the benefit of **_**alexrusso89**_** who volunteered to have his idea of the Suite Life and Wizards of Waverly Place casts cross over with Miley and Lilly. This is the first chapter for him that he so graciously let me write, and I will get to work on the version with the Wizard's cast. Be sure to return because Maddie, London, and Bailey are all going to get rings as well. I don't know about Marcus and Woody, but considering Bailey's here, perhaps they could play a part. At least Marcus could, Woody I don't think would be able to handle the responsibility of a power ring. Anyway, enjoy, dear readers.**

On the other side of the country, in Boston, Massachusetts, at the Tipton Hotel, Zack Martin was once again trying to get the courage to ask his crush, Maddie Fitzpatrick, on a date. Even though Maddie was a little older than him, Zack prepared a fool proof plan to get her to accept. Just as he was about to place the daisies and unsigned note on the top of Maddie's Candy Counter, Zack then began to think of the outcome should the plan backfire. He'd be the laughing stock of his school, Cody and his Mom would probably pity him, Maddie would be embarrassed and probably not talk to him again, and he'd live the rest of his days as a total recluse. With a sigh, Zack walked away with the daisies and the note and entered the elevator, heading back to his mother's apartment. He entered in and, throwing the daisies on the counter, slumped on the couch, not even turning on the TV. Cody walked in and saw his twin slumped on the couch, glumly staring at the blank screen. He sighed.

"Couldn't get up the courage, huh?" he asked. Zack said nothing. Cody lay back on the couch also, rubbing his forehead and groaning.

"I'm in the same boat, dude. For some reason, I just can't get up the courage to talk to Bailey. Ever since we left the S.S. Tipton, I've been completely terrified of talking to her, like I think she'd have left me in that time," he said. Zack groaned.

"Ain't that the truth, brother," he said. The two chuckled, and sighed. That's when Cody had an idea.

"Wait a minute. I know how we can fix this," he said. Zack sat up, intrigued.

"Okay?" he asked. Cody grinned.

"If you ask Maddie to hang out, not as a date, just two friends spending time together, then maybe, you'll be more confident to really ask her," he said. Zack's eyes widened and he grinned.

"Cody, that's brilliant!" he exclaimed, clapping his brother on the shoulder. Then, without another word, Zack ran out of the apartment and towards the lobby, now more sure of how he'd approach Maddie. Cody smiled, figuring out what he was going to say to Bailey, when a bright green glow appeared above him, and an otherworldly voice said,

_Cody Martin of Earth,_

_You have great willpower within you._

A bright green ring fell out of the glow and landed in Cody's hand, along with a bright green lantern in the same design as the one on the ring. The voice then said,

_Welcome to the Green Lantern Corps_

_The Corps of Will_

Curiously, Cody slipped the ring onto his finger, and in a flash of green, he appeared in bright green and black form-fitting uniform. A green domino mask hid his face, and he found himself hovering a few feet off the ground. Cody was astonished. Concentrating, he lowered himself back to the ground, trying to figure out how to return to normal. That's when he heard a voice saying something in his head. Pointing his ring at the lantern, Cody recited the words the voice was saying.

_In Brightest Day,_

_In Blackest Night,_

_No Evil Shall Escape My Sight._

_Let Those Who Worship Evil's Might,_

_Beware My Power,_

_Green Lantern's Light!_

In a flash of green, Cody returned to normal. Smiling, he picked up the lantern and carried it and the ring into his bedroom. He wasn't going to reveal his new discovery with his family just yet. There was someone he needed to see first. Closing the door, a green flash lit up the crack at the bottom of the door and then, silence.

**~o0o~**

As Zack returned from hanging out with Maddie, the young man smiled. This was his chance. He had to be brave, he had to feel confident. He approached the blonde and cleared his throat.

"Maddie, I had a lot of fun today, and I was wondering if we could do it again? Like, this weekend, at the movies?" he asked. The candy counter girl smiled sincerely.

"Are you asking me out, Zack?" she asked. Zack shook his head.

"Not if you don't want me to," he said quickly. The blonde giggled.

"It's a date. Pick me up at seven on Saturday, kay?" she asked. Zack nodded very fast, a huge grin on his face. Maddie giggled and headed for the restroom, not before planting a kiss on Zack's cheek. He smiled, touching the cheek and heading back to the elevator in a euphoria, needing to tell Cody. Making it back to their apartment, Zack ran in, screaming his brother's name.

"Cody! It worked! Maddie and I are going on a date!" When he was met with silence, Zack called his twin again.

"Cody? Codester?" he called. A voice answered him that wasn't Cody's, as a blue glow illuminated the ceiling. The voice said,

_Zachary Martin of Earth_

_You have great hope within you._

A blue ring fell into Zack's hand, along with a blue lantern in the same design as the one on his ring. The voice concluded.

_Welcome to the Blue Lantern Corps_

_The Corps of Hope._

In a flash of blue, Zack reappeared in a form-fitting blue and black uniform, with a blue domino mask over his eyes. The young man sighed. This was a completely unexpected turn of events. It became even more unexpected when Cody emerged from their bedroom, wearing a green version of Zack's uniform and carrying a green lantern and a green ring. When the twin's gaze fell on each other, they gasped in shock, giving a small yell. Zack stared at his twin, completely flabbergasted as to why Cody was wearing that uniform. Cody had a similar feeling.

"What are you doing in that uniform?" Cody asked. Zack shook his head.

"I should be asking you that question. What the heck did you do to get that stuff?" he asked. Cody shrugged.

"I just had figured out a way of talking with Bailey again, putting my will power first, then this green glow appeared above me and a voice told me that I had great will power, causing this ring and lantern to fall down. I slipped the ring on and ended up in this uniform," he said. Zack sighed.

"Are we going to tell Mom?" he asked. Cody gave him a look like he was crazy.

"Are you insane?! We'd never be able to explain this to Mom! I had a hard enough time trying to debate whether or not to tell Bailey. No, we can't tell anyone. We've got to keep the rings and the lanterns a secret. I'll go online and see if I can find any information on blue or green lanterns, okay, Zack?" Cody then noticed that his twin had disappeared and the window was wide open. Quickly going to the window, Cody saw his twin speeding after two masked men with a large sack of what was obviously money. The new Green Lantern sighed, launching out the window and following his twin, wanting to make sure he didn't get hurt.

**~o0o~**

What Zack and Cody didn't know was that someone was watching them. Through his telescope, Mr. Marion Moseby could see the two new Lanterns speeding after the crooks. He frowned. Heading over to his nightstand, Mr. Moseby picked up a green ring, the same as Cody's. He glared, clutching it in his fist. If the Guardian's had graced Zack and Cody with rings, they both could be in great danger. In what felt like an eternity, Mr. Moseby slipped the green ring onto his finger, and became the Green Lantern once again. He launched out of his room and sped towards the two new recruits, hoping that they didn't do anything too rash.

**I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter. How'd you like the twist with Mr. Moseby as a Green Lantern? I have a plan of making the Suite Life and Wizard's gangs extremely important to the Miley and Lilly story, since those two are going to need as much help as they can get against Parallax. Stay tuned, dear readers. We're going to be catching up with Alex and her brothers next and then return to Miley and Lilly. Read and review and stay tuned.**


	5. Lilly to the Rescue

**MY GOD! It's ****been so long since I've updated this story, and I deeply apologize for that, but so much stuff happened in my life and I just couldn't find time. Now, I'm finally updating and I promise I'll finish. So, anyway, enjoy the new chapter.**

**CHAPTER 5**

**Lilly to the Rescue**

Lilly got up in the middle of the night, sneaking away from her room. Putting on her coat, she slipped her ring on, glaring. She'd scour everywhere, and shake down every piece of scum who worked for Lex Luthor, until they told her where Miley was. She grabbed her purse, then prepared to head out the door, when a voice broke out in the darkness.

"You planning on just sneaking off in the middle of the night?" Lilly turned, expecting to find Jackson or John, but found Ollie. He was sitting on the couch with his arms crossed. She sighed.

"I can't just sit by while Miley is possibly tortured by Lex Luthor, Ollie," she said. Ollie nodded.

"I understand. You want to save her and keep her safe. That's just what I'd do for the love of my life," he said. Lilly smiled.

"You've got someone special?" she asked. Ollie nodded.

"Her name's Felicity Smoak. She's an IT girl at my company _Queen Consolidated_. She's sort of like you, Lilly. Spunky, cute, and confident on what she wants and who she wants to be with," he said. Lilly smiled.

"Would you help me get to Metropolis, Ollie? I could use someone familiar with it to help me get around," she said. Ollie nodded, grabbing his Arrow gear.

"Meet me at my car," he said. Lilly nodded, slipping Miley's ring into her purse and then following Ollie out to his sports car. As she went out, a few things went through her mind. First, if that bald ego-maniac Lex Luthor had touched one hair on Miley's head, Lilly would not only knock his teeth out, she'd make him eat his shorts for good measure. She also wanted to get her hands on Luanne and her psycho friends, for hiring Deathstroke and capturing Miley in the first place. Lilly got in the front seat of Ollie's sports car, and decided to sleep, as it would be a long drive to Metropolis.

**~o0o~  
><strong>

WHACK! Miley's cheek was stinging badly from the slap, administered by billionaire industrialist and ego-maniac psycho Lex Luthor. Miley glared, sitting up and spitting blood out of her mouth. Sitting up was hard to do, what with her hands being tied behind her back. Lex cracked his knuckles, sighing.

"I apologize, Miss Stewart. I abhor violence, but when I don't get the information I desire, I tend to get angry," he said. Miley glared.

"All I want to know is what John Stewart told you about the secret about entry into the Justice League base." Miley snickered.

"You really think John told me anything about the Justice League, Lex? Even if he did, I wouldn't tell you anything. Besides, if you're such a criminal mastermind, the supposed 'greatest criminal mind of our time,' then why don't you figure it out?" she said, when Lex slapped her again. Lex growled.

"You're right. I don't need you to discover the information I require, but I won't be letting you go. Someone paid a very high price for you and I intend to keep my end of the bargain," he said. Miley gasped. Lex exited Miley's cell, leaving her and Deathstroke alone. Slade had been leaning against the wall, watching the whole display. Miley glared at the one-eyed mercenary.

"Why so silent, Slade? You talked a lot when you handed me over to Lex," she said. Slade simply blinked.

"Do you realize that you took me away from the love of my life? The girl I wanted to spend the rest of my life with? You took her away from me and now I'll never see her again!" Miley snapped. Slade stayed silent for a few seconds then said,

"You love her?" Miley nodded.

"More than anything," she said.

"Would you marry her?" he asked. Miley growled.

"It was getting to the point where I would ask her, yes, but now, thanks to you, that's over!" Slade frowned, picking up his helmet and going to leave, but not before turning to say,

"If she loves you as much as you love her, she will be coming for you." Then, he closed the door, leaving Miley alone. When both men left, Miley began to cry.

"Lilly, please find me."

**~o0o~**

Lilly and Ollie finally got into Metropolis. It'd been a long drive from California to Metropolis, and as Lilly finally woke up, the looming expanse of Metropolis greeted her. Ollie parked his car in a parking garage that was across the street from _Lexcorp_.

"Okay, here's the plan. Lex's right hand man, George Tremont, frequents that bar across the street. He's usually there during the night, and when he leaves, he's completely hammered. You're going to need to go and try to entice him, then that's where I'll come in," he said. Lilly sighed. Suddenly, she heard a female voice coming out of Ollie's earpiece.

"OLIVER QUEEN! I can't believe you are telling this innocent girl to entice a man many years older than her, and knowing that she has a girlfriend who she's trying to rescue!" Lilly smiled. That must be Felicity. Ollie grimaced.

"Felicity, I'd make sure I'd burst in before George could try anything," he said. Lilly chuckled.

"Thank you for your concern, Felicity. I'll be fine. I'll do whatever it takes to get Miley back," she said. Felicity sighed.

"You're sure you're okay with this, Lilly?" Lilly nodded.

"I'll do anything for Miley," she said. Oliver nodded.

"Let's do it," he said.

**~o0o~**

Just as Ollie said, Lilly found George Tremont on what looked like his third round of beer. Adjusting the short skirt she was wearing, Lilly knew the role she had to play. A young, naive girl with Daddy issues who's looking for some fun with an older man. She set her brow, applying some extra lip gloss and, with a sway of her hips, sashayed over and sat down next to him.

"You seem like a guy who's trying to drown his inner demons," she said, in as seductive and playful a voice as she could manage. George looked over at her and his eyes widened. He cleared his throat and looked at his empty beer glass.

"Yeah, but they've learned how to swim," he said. Lilly giggled, trying to hide her disgust. She could feel her ring resting snugly on her finger, and had to resist the urge to ball her fist. Smirking, Lilly leaned over to George and seductively whispered,

"Maybe you're trying to drown them in the wrong way." George looked at Lilly and smirked.

A few minutes later, Lilly and George were out in the alley, with Lilly pressed up against the bar of the wall and George nipping at her neck. Lilly tried holding back the rising bile that was building up in her throat, when she saw the silhouette of Ollie in his Arrow costume on the rooftop. She smirked, pushing off of George.

"I'll be right back, hottie. I just got to slip out of some of these clothes," Lilly said, giggling and disappearing further into the alley. George smiled, when he felt something sharp on his back. Slowly turning around, he saw Ollie dressed as the Arrow. George gulped.

"George Perez! Tell me where Lex Luthor is keeping the girl!" Ollie snapped, his voice coming out with it's usual deep distortion. George gulped.

"I can't tell you, he'd kill me," he said. Ollie growled.

"He's not your concern right now!" he roared, shooting an arrow near George's feet. Suddenly, a pink glow illuminated both Ollie and George. George turned around to find a glaring Lilly in her Star Sapphire uniform. George gasped.

"What's the matter, 'hottie'? You weren't expecting this?" Lilly asked, smirking. Then, she grabbed George by the collar and flew him up to a rooftop, holding him over the edge, gritting out between clenched teeth.

"Now, you're going to tell me where Lex is keeping Miley, or you're going to have to learn to walk with a cane," she said. George gulped.

"I-I can't. L-Lex will kill me if I say," he said. Lilly glared, slightly releasing her grip on George, almost making him drop. George screamed.

"OKAY! OKAY! I-I'll tell you. He's keeping her in the lowest level of _LEXCORP_! But, you'll never get far! Lex has the highest security imaginable!" Lilly growled.

"Lex's security won't be a problem." Then, she knocked George out, as Ollie tied him up. He smirked slightly.

"I didn't know you could be so aggressive, Lilly," he said. Lilly clenched her fist.

"Please, Ollie, that was me holding back. When we get to _LEXCORP_, you'll see me being aggressive," she said. Ollie nodded, as he and Lilly saw the main building of _LEXCORP_ in the distance.

**~o0o~**

Inside his office, Lex was talking with someone over the phone, and Slade could tell from the way Lex was talking, that he wasn't happy at all.

"Look, I've fulfilled my end of the bargain, you need to keep your end. What do you mean the plan's not over yet? Look, don't you realize that the longer I keep the girl, the more likely her allies will try to come get her? What do you mean 'improvise'? I only have a limited number of those suits, I can't fight with them and then fix them in a snap! It takes time! Alright, fine! I'll think of something! Goodbye!" Lex said, slamming the phone down on the reciever. Slade scoffed.

"Interesting conversation?" he asked. Lex glared.

"Let's just say that the man who asked me to have the kids hire you has added terms to our original agreement that weren't originally in it. Now, he wants me to keep the girl here to lure her allies into a trap," he said. Slade's one eye narrowed.

"Doesn't he realize that her love is devoted to her, and judging by the newspaper articles I read, she's a lantern too, only her power is love, which makes her even more dangerous. You know the old saying, Lex, the only thing more dangerous than a woman.."

"Is a woman in love, I know. We just have to think of something. Even if she could get here, Miley's girlfriend would never get past my security," he said. Slade glared.

"I don't think Lilly has to worry about your security," he said.

As Slade said that, Ollie and Lilly had busted into _LEXCORP_, laying waste to everything. Felicity was feeding them the layout of the building through their comms, but Lilly was determined to get Lex. After Ollie downed the final security guard on that floor, Lilly grabbed the headset he was wearing.

"Listen, Lex, because I'm only saying this once! If you don't surrender Miley now, I will fly up there and thrash you so bad, it'll make the beatings Superman gives you look harmless!" Lilly snarled. There was silence at first, then Lex said,

"The door's unlocked." He didn't say anything else, so Lilly crushed the headset, then pushed the button on her comm.

"Felicity, where's Lex keeping Miley?" she asked. Back in Starling City, the blonde was at her post in the foundry, manning the computers on the desks.

"Lex has her locked up in a lone cell at the very bottom of the building. There's a door in the back and to the left that leads to the lower levels," she said. Ollie nodded, leading Lilly to the door that Felicity indicated. Kicking open the door, Ollie went forward, his bow up and an arrow ready. Lilly followed behind him and they descended further down into the lower levels of _LEXCORP_, until they found a lone, steel door. There was only a small card with writing on the front of it. The writing simply said 'The Girl'. Lilly glared, enraged that someone would classify her love like that. Ollie stepped in front of the door, and pulled out one of his special arrows, stringing it in his bow, and then released it, as it stuck in the steel door, and then exploded, blowing open the door. Finally getting a good look at the room where Miley was being kept, Lilly felt intense blind rage. The room was dark, without any sort of light source, rendering the room pitch black. A poorly made cot was on the floor, and a bucket was over on one side of the wall. Lilly didn't have to be told what the bucket was, she had a good idea, and it took everything she had to not fly up to the very top of _LEXCORP_, and beat Lex Luthor to a pulp for mistreating the love of her life like this. But, looking in, all those thoughts disappeared when Lilly saw Miley. She had to try hard not to cry, seeing her girlfriend on her side, her hands tied behind her back and quite clearly disheveled and mistreated. While Ollie stood guard outside the door, Lilly entered into the room, untying Miley's hands and cradling her in her arms.

"Miley? Baby, can you hear me?" Lilly asked, placing a strand of Miley's hair behind her ear. Miley slowly stirred, groaning.

"L-Lilly?" she asked. Lilly smiled.

"Yeah, sweetheart. It's me. Don't worry, sweetie, I won't let them hurt you," she said. Miley smiled, stroking Lilly's cheek. Lilly reached into her uniform and pulled out Miley's power ring.

"Here. I brought it for you," she said. Miley took the ring and slowly put it back on, then, in a flash of blue, Miley became Blue Lantern once again. All the injuries she sustained at the hands of Lex Luthor were gone now that she had her ring on. Miley smiled, pulling Lilly towards her kissing her with as much passion and love as she could give. Instantly, the entire world disappeared, and all that mattered was Miley and Lilly in that one moment. Five minutes passed and neither one pulled away, until air became an issue. Miley smiled, putting her forehead on Lilly's.

"You saved me," she said. Lilly smiled

"Did you ever doubt I would?" Ollie smiled, then remembered they were still in enemy territory.

"Girls, I hate to break up the reunion, but we have to get out of here," he said. Miley nodded, taking Lilly's hand. She smiled.

"Try to keep up, Ollie," she said. Ollie smiled. Then, she and Lilly phased through the roof and took off flying back to Malibu. She knew Ollie would make it back, all she wanted right now was to get back to the house and cuddle with Lilly.

**~o0o~**

Finally back at the Stewart house, Miley and Lilly phased inside. Holding the blonde in her arms, Miley transformed out of her uniform, now back in her civilian clothes. Lilly did the same, back in the outfit she wore when she was tricking George. Miley smiled, kissing her on the head.

"I love you, Lilly-Bear. So much," she said. Lilly sighed happily, holding Miley tighter.

"Can we go upstairs, baby?" she asked. Miley smiled.

"Sure, darlin'. You wanna get up to some naughty stuff?" she asked, smirking. Lilly giggled.

"Maybe later. Right now, I just want to cuddle with you. I missed you so much. I thought I lost you," she said, hugging Miley tight. Kissing the top or her head, Miley rubbed the back of Lilly's neck.

"You could never lose me, sweetheart," she said. Lifting Lilly up in a bridal carry, Miley brought her up to their room, then slowly lowered her onto the bed, kissing her through all of it. Soon, the kisses became more heated, and Miley began pulling off Lilly's shirt, never once pulling apart. Lilly lifted her arms, as Miley pulled her shirt up higher. Pulling away slightly, Miley pulled it all the way off, before diving back onto Lilly's lips. Lilly unbuttoned Miley's shirt, pulling it off her girlfriend's tanned arms. Still making out, Miley started unbuttoning Lilly's jeans, pulling them off of her shapely legs, leaving her in her bra and panties. Miley pulled back, smirking.

"Guess the cuddling will have to wait, Lilly-Bear," she said. Lilly grinned.

"I'm not complaining," she said, as Miley grinned and kissed her again. Lilly unbuttoned Miley's pants, pulling them off, as Miley pushed her down on the bed. Miley and Lilly had had sex before now, but this time, it was more than sex. The thought of possibly losing each other, and now being back in their love's arms, was fueling their passion this time. It wasn't sex this time, Miley and Lilly knew that. No, this time, they were making sweet, passionate, beautiful love. After removing the rest of their clothes, Miley moved from Lilly's lips to her neck, alternating between kissing, nipping and sucking. Lilly moaned quietly, scraping her fingers down Miley's back. Moving down to Lilly's breasts, Miley lifted her head.

"Lilly-Bear, if we continue this, I don't think I'll be able to stop for a while," she said. Lilly smiled, kissing her on the forehead.

"I wouldn't want it any other way, honey," she said. Miley smiled, kissing Lilly's nose, then started the fun. In between moaning and gasping, Lilly said one thing,

"Oh! Miley!"

**~o0o~**

Inside their hideout, Mikayla and Rico were playing RISK, and Mikayla was getting increasingly angrier, as Rico kept destroying her soldiers.

"Now, Monsieur Napoleon, I will use your strategy against you, as I divide and conquer," Rico said. Mikayla growled. Luanne sighed, shaking her head. Lex still hadn't contacted her on what they were going to do with Miley. Suddenly, her ring started beeping, and a hologram of fellow Sinestro Corps member Arkillo appeared.

"Luanne!" She smiled.

"Arkillo. What situation is going on that Sinestro sends you to deliver a message to me?" Arkillo smirked.

"Lyssa Drak and Amon Sur are coming to Earth to take out your cousin. Sinestro wanted me to send you this message so that you and your friends could stop them before they got here." Luanne grinned evilly.

"Thanks for the heads up, Arkillo. Did Sinestro say he wanted them alive?" Arkillo chuckled.

"Lyssa needs to live, but feel free to do whatever you wish with Amon Sur," he said. Luanne nodded.

"Got it. Luanne out," she said, as the hologram disappeared. Mikayla laughed in triumph!

"Ha! Monsieur Washington, prepare to be destroyed." Before Mikayla could make her winning move, a flash of yellow appeared and Luanne stood there in her uniform.

"Suit up, you two. We've got an assignment," she said, flying out the window as Mikayla flipped the table and screamed,

"OH, COME ON!"

**~o0o~**

Finally laying back, exhausted and satisfied, Miley and Lilly had content and happy smiles on their faces.

"Wow. I should get kidnapped more often if it'll result in four hour sex," she said, smirking. Lilly giggled, snuggling into Miley, as she kissed her on the forehead.

"Don't even think about it, Miley Stewart. I don't think I could bear that again," she said. Miley smirked, but Lilly could tell that something was wrong.

"Sweetie, is something wrong?" she asked. Miley sighed.

"Lilly, I love you, you know that, right?"

"Miley, baby, you're scaring me," Lilly said. Miley smiled.

"Don't be, darlin'. I just want to make sure it doesn't happen again," she said.

"How," Lilly asked. Miley smiled.

"By staying by each other's side from now on," she said. Lilly gasped.

"Miley..are you..?" Lilly didn't answer as Miley got up out of the bed, got down on one knee and pulled out a small lavender box. Opening it, she revealed a radiant diamond ring. Lilly gasped, clamping a hand over her mouth. Miley smiled.

"Lillian Truscott, will you marry me?"

**Cliffhanger, I know. I shouldn't have done that, but the next chapter will be coming soon and the cliffhanger will be resolved. Trust me though, it'll be worth the wait. Thanks for the patience guys.**


End file.
